Barry's Goodbye
by LycoX
Summary: In which Barry's given the opportunity to say goodbye to those beyond Team Flash.


**Barry's Goodbye**

 **Disclaimer: This is a request from Chooch77 regarding Barry being able to say goodbye to more then just his team and Iris. Also takes place a few days after Supergirl's, Flash's, and Arrow's finales. As always, I own nothing but what you see here! And to an unexpected guest reviewer on 'Not Consulted', you made my damn night with that review!**

* * *

After Barry's heartfelt moments with Joe and then Iris, moments that also included Jesse for that matter, he came up to Cynthia, who appeared to have a saddened smile on her face. "Despite not getting a chance to get to really know you, I'm still glad to have met you, Cynthia."

"You too, Barry. But are you certain about this? I could easily bring a prisoner from my Earth to fit the requirement the Speed Force needs for its prison." Offered the woman while thinking that said requirement didn't really make much sense to her.

Especially with what she knew of regarding the Speed Force on her Earth. "I am. Its basically my fault to begin with that this all started and I have to pay for that. And this is how I do it." Barry told her strongly.

Making her sigh dejectedly at that as the man before her is a truly good man. Reaching out, she offered her hand to him and he took it and shook it with a small smile on his face. "Take care of my best friend for me would you?"

"No promises but I'll try." Cisco rolled his eyes at that but he was grinning none the less over the whole thing.

Barry let out a breath as he looked around at everyone and at the representation of the Speed Force in the form of his mother. "I just wish I could say goodbye to Oliver and the others too..."

"It can be arranged, Barry." Declared his 'mother' and making him look at her in surprise.

"It can?" He asked uncertainly but with a case of hopefulness to it.

She merely nodded with a smile and then with a flash of bright light, a group of people appeared. Some looking better then others for that matter. Two in particular were rather annoyed by the fact that they were bound from moving or using a certain Siren Scream for that matter. Oliver, William, who Oliver had been holding at the time, Digg, Thea, Felicity, Slade, Rene, Tina, Quentin, Rory, Vixen, Samantha, Nyssa, Kara, Lyla, the Legends past and present that were still alive, Stein's wife and daughter, Patty, and Linda. All of whom were quite confused and a little alarmed by all the streaks of light that were flashing about and sending a majority of people in the city into a panic. William had immediately rushed over to his mother who hugged him in relief, not caring at all about how she and the others had somehow escaped from a certain death. "What the Hell is going on!?" Oliver shouted in alarm while hugging his sister tightly to him in no small amount of relief.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know as we were attempting to fix some problems with Time." Informed Sara with a frown while wondering what the Hell her sister was wearing and trying also to not panic at the sight of Slade in full armor.

Granted, the fact Rip was being a complete idiot for whatever reason with his Time Bureau was damned annoying since it made it harder to fix problems. "How do you 'fix Time'?" Asked Slade curiously while taking off his helmet.

"By breaking it first." Mick Rory stated dryly.

"Well, first a relationship wrecker and now a wrecker of time, you're certainly moving up in the world." Quipped Black Siren and making Evelyn grin in amusement.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Felicity and getting glared at by Black Siren in return.

"Come make me. Unless you can only do that by another cheap shot?" Asked the Earth-2 native tauntingly.

Forcing Nyssa to grab hold of Felicity to keep her from doing anything stupid. "Ths isn't a Doomworld thing is it?" Wondered Nate worriedly while watching all the streaks of light that looked a lot like lightning.

"Not sure what that is cutie, but I'm just your average migrater from another Earth."

"Who could kick any one of your asses." Added in Evelyn.

"Stop, you're going to make me blush."

"Is anyone else bothered by how casual we're taking all this? I mean, first we're seconds away from being blown to Hell and now this? I wasn't drugged somehow on the island was I?" Digg asked seriously and gaining a few snorts of amusement.

"Never change, Digg." Came Barry's amused voice and causing everyone to turn towards him.

Who was smiling at all of them. "Barry, what's going on?" Kara asked worriedly as she stepped forward.

His smile turned sad when he looked towards her. "I've been given one last chance to say goodbye." Informed the man sadly.

Sobs escaped Iris as she hugged her dad tightly. Hating the fact this had ended up being prolonged but slightly glad her fiance had been given this chance with the others. "Goodbye?" Patty asked in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Linda suspiciously and a bit nervously given all that was going on right now in the city.

The fact STAR Labs looked wrecked was a tad worrisome too for that matter. "Because of my actions in changing time and creating the timeline of Flashpoint until I reversed it, I am going with the Speed Force to a specialized prison within it to atone for my actions."

"Even though I think it makes no sense." Muttered Cynthia aloud for everyone to hear.

Oliver stumbled forward with an unhappy expression on his face while William and Samantha just looked on in confusion as Slade kept an eye out on all the weird lightning going on while Black Siren and Evelyn just looked bored. "Barry, how can you be okay with this!? You've been doing so much as the Flash and you don't deserve it! Find someone else to take your spot!" Argued the archer and making William gasp in surprise at that.

As that man was his hero!? Awesome! Barry flashed him a sad smile. "That would be the easy thing to do, and I can't do that. My actions were selfish and I need to own up to that and do what needs to be done."

Oliver just stared at him and to Barry's surprise, hugged him. A hug that everyone but the Legends aside from Amaya and Kendra, Samantha, Slade, Nyssa, Evelyn, and Black Siren joined in on. Tears were a plenty too for that matter and also a few handshakes from those who weren't the hugging type was exchanged with Barry. Iris, Linda, Patty, Felicity, William, Clarissa Stein and her daughter Lily were also crying quite strongly too. "You can't take him to this prison! The city needs him to help save the day!" Yelled the tearful William at the pretty looking woman who had been standing a ways away.

"I do not expect someone as young as you to understand, young William. But in time, you will. But fret not, this city will still have a savior in the ones known as Vibe, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick." Informed the representation of the Speed Force calmly.

Knowing that one day, Barry Allen would return but knowing that information would not be wise to share at this time. She then looked to Barry with a serious expression on her face. "It is time to leave."

Barry nodded at that and then found himself being kissed quite passionately one last time by Iris. A kiss he returned just as strongly and making a few of the ladies sigh at the romantic if saddening scene before them. "Goodbye everyone, it has been an honor to know all of you and even call you friend." Barry told the group seriously and turned around to join his 'mother'.

Iris held on to his hand until she could no longer do so and then buried her face into her father's chest, unable to watch the man she loved so much leave. Soon, Barry, the Speed Force representation, and the lightning show were all gone. Including the Legends and Kara much to their combined dislike but vowing to get back to the others as soon as possible. Everyone else remained where they were, saddened by the sacrifice of one man due to decisions he had made once. "That man had true courage." Commented Slade softly and gaining quite a few nods in return.

Black Siren and Evelyn rolled their eyes but kept quiet on the subject as sobbing went on. _I'll wait forever if I have too, Barry. I love you._ Promised Iris to herself as her tearful dad held on to her tightly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Chooch, I hope that was exactly what you were looking for! R and R!**


End file.
